


XV M-Herm Cor Collection

by BARALAIKA



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fisting, M/M, Prolapse, male hermaphrodite, mysophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 22:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10260038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: A collection of male herm drabbles from Tumblr with a focus on Cor.





	1. An Introduction to Cor Leonis' Extraordinary Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

> Male herm (also referred to as 'male futa' or other such Obviously Porn terms) are male-presenting characters with dick, balls and vulva.

Cor Leonis has a monster cock and monster pussy to match it.  
  
With his wide, rough hands on top of each other, they’re still not enough to cover his dick and beneath it sits balls so big that their weight has stretched his nutsack out over the years. When he kicks back to display himself, the flabby lips of his cunt peek around the side of his strained scrotum and when he’s aroused, his thumb-thick clit pokes a tent in it.  
  
When you wrangle his balls to the side, you can see just how luscious his pussy is. Fat outer lips give way to long, wrinkly inner lips, worn by the years to a leathery swell. His clit stands right out, long and thick from the testosterone that courses through him, cleft on the underside so it looks like a perfect little cockhead.  
  
He stinks in the best way, of man and musk, cum and cunt-juice, ass raunch and ball sweat, and Noctis’ party would do anything for the chance to worship him.


	2. Cor/Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes mysophilia (attraction to dirty things). V u l g a r.

After the others have had their fun, it’s Noctis’ job to clean Cor up.

Gladiolus seeded Cor’s cunt with his meaty cock, thick enough to stretch the old soldier’s battle-hardened hole and make him moan openly as he hammered his cervix mercilessly. His cum is thick, clumpy and chunky, and Noctis presses his face right into Cor’s mound so he can reach his tongue in as deep as he can and scrape it out of his inner folds.

“Go on, Noct. Show us what a real man’s spunk looks like.”

With crimson-stained cheeks, Noctis rolls it around before opening his mouth to show off the cummy mess inside. He’s drooling, his tiny dick dribbling in his pants as his friends’ eyes burn into him, unable to believe what they’re seeing.

“That’s it… good boy,” Cor growls, and takes advantage of the open target by shoving the fat head of his prick into Noctis’ waiting mouth and stirs it around, smearing the taste while adding to it. “Now… clean Prompto’s ass off my dick…”

Noctis doesn’t need to be told twice. He gulps down his mouthful of spooge and spit and bobs his head back and forth on Cor’s jaw-achingly thick cock, slathering his tongue across its raunchy expanse. He pulls back so that he can visibly dig into his musky foreskin and peels it back so he can shove his nose into the smegma and ass-jelly, smearing it across his face before licking it off. Lovingly, he slurps it all down, polishing Cor’s monster prick until it’s throbbing and spotless and wishes it was turning his ass inside-out.


	3. Cor: Fisting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Ask. Fisting begins here.

> _**Anonymous** asked:  
> _ _OKAY BUT IMAGINE one of the boys fisting Cor's flabby pussy ^^_

 

Damn, Anon. Punch-fucking Cor’s battle-beaten cunt until it’s a sloppy, gaping mess sounds like exactly the kind of way he likes to be fucked. Bonus points if they work from Noctis and Prompto’s skinny wrists and bony knuckles, up to Ignis’ wide hand and then Gladio’s meaty fucking bear-tier fist.

By the time Gladio starts using Cor’s cervix as a sparring partner, Cor’s squirting from his pisshole and cock at the same time, brain melting. When he finally lets Gladio go, he takes half of Cor’s pussy with him as his cervix threatens to peek out of his hole, dripping and opening as if begging for a cock to seed him.

Not that it would ever take. Cor’s too old for breeding now, but it doesn’t stop Gladio from shoving everything back into place with his hefty cock.


	4. Cor/Gladiolus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaginal fisting and fucking. Fuck yes.

> _**Anonymous** asked:_   
>  _holy shit idk what to say but im addicted to Cor getting pounded in any way possible, please sir may i have some more?_

>  

I love him too, Anon. Cor deserves a hell of a lot more love.

Cor has always been a cockwhore, but few things make him prouder than knowing he can serve a second generation with his worn-out holes. By the time Noctis has inherited his service (and with it, his body), he’s desperate to be sated in any way possible.

But his favourite way to be fucked? A fist in his cunt and a dick in his ass, easily.

Gladio is his favourite for it, of course. He rolls onto his back and spreads his knees for his dear comrade’s grown-up son and pulls his balls out of the way to save them a beating. His pussy is smashed-up and ruined at this point, inner labia baggy and the entrance itself a fresh set of lips as his cunt-flesh threatens to fall out as well and made itself a new, rearranged entrance.

That isn’t to say his asshole is much better. Cor’s backup cunt is well-used but not visibly blown out; everything still fits back inside him somehow. It doesn’t take a lot of work to open him up and he gapes with so little effort that he swallows Gladio’s dick with a practised ease.

It takes a little bit of fucking to get Cor wet enough to box his gash, but Gladio grinds his prostate and g-spot in sawing thrusts before lining his fist up.

With a short punch to make any martial arts master proud, he slams his weight behind his fist and shunts up against Cor’s hole with a vulgar slurp of wet skin on wet skin. It’s enough to make Cor moan and clench around Gladio’s cock, until he starts to work the edges of his fist in and forces the last in with a sickening pop.

Once inside, the real fucking begins.

Gladio practically jacks himself off with Cor’s body, alternating his strokes to ream both holes raw. Cor can’t form words, instead just howling and drooling as his dick and pussy squirt pre wantonly; each disgusting squelch and slop of his stretched-out cunt is enough to make him want to moan brainlessly.

The other members of the party watch him, eyes rolling and tongue lolling, such an effortlessly cool and collected man debased so willingly. Cor is grotesque in this state, any hint of stately power lost to Gladio’s raw power and bulk.

How could anybody resist him, though?

They all understand Cor when he can’t hold out any more and can’t help but wince as Gladio’s fist brings his cervix with him. The tight ring peeks out of his cunt and throbs against the air; Gladio rubs his cock up against it and spreads his cum against it, glazing the entrance to Cor’s barren womb like a prize. Below it, Cor’s dripping asshole is beginning to bloom, a red, raw rose.

Gladio even cleans him up with his mouth, then helps Cor push his insides back where they should be. A gentleman to the end.


End file.
